Alfie Meets Samandriel
by SpnSarah6
Summary: The first (and very short) part on my take of how Alfie met Samandriel and eventually gave him permission to take over his body. This is the first piece i have ever written and will hopefully develop on it further in the future! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Southern Maine_

Alfie had always been a smart kid in school, but he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. Throughout his entire young adulthood, everyone around him seemed to know - or start to discover -exactly what they wanted in the future.

But not Alfie.

He had no ambitions, no career choices, no desires or future goals for himself but one. He wanted to travel. He wanted to see things that most people never would in their lifetime. He never really fit in anywhere, and knew deep down in his gut that he was destined for something great. He felt he would discover just what that was through travel. He wanted experiences.

This is why he loved the lighthouses.

Every night after his shift at the wiener concession stand - where he put in long monotonous hours taking the orders of countless tourists looking for a quick bite - Alfie would walk down to the shore to unwind without even stopping home to change out of the embarrassing uniform. He would sit there for as long as he needed, watching the tide come in and out, watching the lighthouse's eye make slow revolutions across the ocean and around the bay, always on the lookout. He imagined what it would be like to be on the other end of the beam. To have traveled far distances, and to feel that moment of great accomplishment upon seeing the lighthouse's beam, a safe harbor with new experiences just behind its light.

It was here that Alfie first met Samandriel.

Or, maybe met is the wrong word. His encounter with the angel named Samandriel was more of an experience. Yes, he _experienced_ the odd ringing in his ears that first day. He had been mentally planning a fantasy trip to one of the many countries of the world, something he did often on the shores of Maine, where he kept no secrets from the ocean. It began suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, and escalated just as quickly. Initially, he had the absurd thought that the noise was coming from the lighthouse's beam. Or maybe he was just having ear trouble. But the noise persisted. It hurt. The ringing continued to grow, escalating quicker than he thought imaginable. It became earsplitting. It was as if nothing else existed, as if there was no room in his head for anything else. He tried to cover his ears, to protect them, but it did no good. He tried screaming, but the shock from what was suddenly happening took away his voice. There was just his head and the awful piercing ringing noise and he was in so much pain he thought his brain might explode. And then, the noise began to make itself more clear.

No, wait. Not a noise, a ringing. It was a voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Alfie."_

The voice was full of authority; that much was clear. The sound of it was purely in his head; so clear and full and astoundingly powerful that Alfie could feel his pulse hitch – could feel goose bumps rising on his arms as if there were an electric current in the air. It felt exactly as if there were a storm coming.

"_Alfie…_

_Please, there isn't much time."_

_I must be stark raving crazy_, Alfie thought. _Yeah, that's it. I'm a lunatic. Please, God, let me be completely bonkers – let this be some kind of psychotic meltdown. There is no other explanation._

"_Alfie, please answer me." _

Alfie certainly did not want to answer. He wanted no part of this strange voice. He was scared, although he would never admit it. As much as he wanted to dismiss this as some kind of prank that shouldn't be humored, he couldn't. He was too rational to be in denial. This was too real.

"Who are you?" he said.

"_My name is Samandriel."_

_Samandriel. That's a weird name, _Alfie thought. "What are you?"

Samandriel had been hoping Alfie would ask this. He quoted his favorite big brother, saying the same words that started and ended everything for Castiel just a few short years ago. _ "I'm an angel of the Lord."_

Alfie let this sink in for a minute... At least, he tried to. He tried to comprehend the fact that this weird authoritative voice came seemingly out of nowhere, infiltrated his relatively insignificant human life and is now trying to tell him that he is an _angel_, a messenger of freakin' _God _for crying out loud.

He thought about the odds of this having a shred of truth to it.

He thought about the impossibility that there is a voice speaking directly into his mind in the first place.

The voice... Now that he heard it again, there was something else about it; something that Alfie didn't notice before… It was powerful, yes. Alfie thought grudgingly about the splitting headache he was sure to go to sleep with tonight and cringed… But while he heard the thread of authority that seamlessly weaved through Samandriel's words, he mistakenly let it completely override his senses. There was something else there. Some other feeling…

Compassion.

He could see that now, could feel it in his heart; his soul. A feeling of acceptance, fondness, respect, and even a hint of curiosity coming from Samandriel and entering his mind and body like a physical touch, making him feel safe and trusted - like he was speaking to a friend, being let in on some important secret.

Alfie still had no idea what to think. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly; he was confused and scared and worried about what all of this meant for him. But despite all of this, he suddenly felt oddly sure of one thing – whatever this was about, whatever he was doing here, Samandriel was not a bad guy; he couldn't be. Samandriel was good.


End file.
